A Day In The Life of Mr. Popo
by Lady Bulma
Summary: Another Mr. Popo fic. What happens in our little friends daily life. I warn you now Mr. Popo is way ooc, and this isn't my best story.


A Day In The Life of Mr. Popo  
By Lady Bulma  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Dragon Ball Z.  
  
Author's note: This story is told from Mr. Popo's point of view.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I wake up to a bright and beautiful morning. It is the type of day where doing nothing seems like a good idea. Unfortunantly  
living with Piccolo and Dende that will be impossible. I step into the kitchen to make coffee for the two. Piccolo and Dende only  
drink coffee and water. That is all they ever want. Personally I want to keep the coffee from them. It makes them high. Piccolo is in the kitchen tapping his foot waiting. I silently prepare for the two their coffee. Piccolo takes the whole pot not leaving any for Dende. Dende walks in yawning. "Piccolo damnit! What have I told you about taking my coffee?!"  
  
"Get away twerp. I need this more than you!"  
  
"Get off my lookout!"  
  
"It was my lookout first!"  
  
"Please, Dende sama, Piccolo sama, please stop fighting."  
  
"Stay out of this Mr. Popo. This is between me and the midget Namek over there!" Dende stepped forward. Piccolo laughed. They began firing ki blasts at each other. I leave the kitchen so they can fight. I really don't want to be blasted today. Once again I will be rebuilding the kitchen and what ever else they decide to destroy today. I watch them from afar. Dende is the first to fall. He gets up and walks over to me.   
  
"Mr. Popo, here is a list of things you need to do today." He hands me a piece of paper. I look over it.  
  
A list for Mr. Popo  
1) Buy more coffee.  
2) Rebuild the kitchen  
3) Garden  
4) Buy more coffee  
  
I sigh. The last thing I want to do is buy them more coffee. Dende walks away to look over the world. I decide to rebuild the kitchen first. I look at my surroundings. Good. They only blew up the south wall. This will only take an hour.  
  
Just finished the wall. Piccolo has a hang over from all his coffee. That should teach him. Hahaha! I know that I am usually nice, but today I am in a bad mood. I don't really feel like working ya know. I go to work on my garden to calm my mind. Dende walks up. "Did you buy more coffee yet Mr. Popo?"  
  
"I am sorry Dende sama. Unfortunantly I have just finished fixing the kitchen. I will buy your coffee after I finish with the plants."  
  
"Fine. Make it fast though. I am dying for a cup of it."  
  
"Of course Dende sama." Dende walks off. I continue to work with the plants till I feel calm. I then get on to my magic carpet and take off to buy more coffee. I swear. I am gonna buy them decaf. They hate it, but that is too bad. They get way to high off of caffine. My carpet lands outside of the store. The magic doors open and I walk into the store. Before I walk even five feet I am surrounded by people trying to offer me samples of different substances. Most of which aren't even truley edible. I wish it was like the old days with just me and Kami. No, now I get to go shopping for coffee. Unfortunantly the enitre store has been reorganized and none of the new signs are up. I sigh. This could take forever.  
  
At the very last isle. At the other end of the store. There is a place. A place called coffee land. I pick up a container that says decaf and head on out. Muhahaha! I saved the old package, so if I switch this coffee into the other can, then they will never know the difference. That will teach them. Then I will have more time to garden and I won't have to repair the kitchen again. I stalk down to the check out lines. All I want is this single can of coffee. This line will take over an hour. I will never get out of here. "Figures." After saying that out loud the person infront of me turns around.   
  
"Mr. Popo!" I look up at him.  
  
"Gohan. Hi how are you?" The two people infront of him turn around.   
  
"Mr. Popo!" Goku runs up to me and hugs me while lifting me into the air. I am suffocating up here. I motion to him to put me down. Chichi atleast bows to me. Atleast she is normal. "Mr. Popo, what are you doing here?!" Goku is over excited.  
  
"Buying more coffee."  
  
"Coffee? Why? I thought you didn't eat."  
  
"I don't. It is for Dende sama and Piccolo sama."  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! You let Piccolo have coffee? How could you do something so stupid?!"  
  
"I didn't know that it would make them high. It was an accident."  
  
"Gohan, you know what it takes to get a Namek off of a caffine high?"  
  
"Of course. I am a genius. Muhahahahahahahaha!"  
  
"No more midnight movies for you."  
  
"Goku! You let our son stay up till midnight?!" Chichi takes a frying pan from no where and smacks him over the head. Goku holds his head and looks at her in pain. She replies with a hmph. I really don't want to be here with them. I look over to Gohan. He is still laughing evily. He turns to me.  
  
"Mr. Popo. The only way to get Piccolo off of coffee is to tell him that I want to talk to him. Tell him that I want him to come and visist me and I will get him off of caffine for you. Muhahahahahahaha." For some reason sending Piccolo to visit this kid doesn't sound like a bad idea. Maybe the kid will torture him. Finally the line is moving.  
  
After I get out of here I am gonna kill them both. That is right. Bye bye Dnede. Piccolo bye bye. I have been waiting here for two hours now. Dammit! Can't these stupid humans move any faster. My patience is all gone. That also went bye bye. I swear I am gonna make them pay for the coffee. BY THE GRAIN! I am so sick of this. It is everyday too. When I get back forget them. I am gonna go meditate for a while. I need to calm my nerves. AAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH! I am losing it! Finally. "Bye Mr. Popo!" The entire Son family leaves. I step up to the cash register.   
  
"I am sorry sir, but I am closed. Please go to a different cash register."  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! You will do this now! Here is the money. I am never coming back here!" I smack the money against the counter and leave. My magic carpet appears under me and I take off to Dende's lookout.   
  
Dende is pacing at the edge of his lookout wondering what could be taking me so long. I fly up and land next to him. "Mr. Popo, what took so long?"  
  
"I am NEVER going to go down there and buy coffee again. Buy it yourself!" I head towards the kitchen. Piccolo is sitting at hte table.   
  
"Mr. Popo. Give me some of that coffee!"  
  
"I can't. You have to visit Gohan first. He says he wants to talk to you."  
  
"Not again. Fine. See ya later."  
  
"See ya." I wait until he has left the room to laugh evily out loud. Dende walks in.   
  
"Where is Piccolo going?"  
  
"To visit Gohan."  
  
"Oh. Hey I want to see Gohan too." He flys off the lookout. I run to the phone and call Gohan.   
  
"Hello."  
  
"Gohan. Dende is coming too. Get him off of coffee too."  
  
"Sure thing Mr. Popo. Muhahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahaha!" I hang up the phone. Really, what is this world coming to?  
  
I go to bed that night happy. So far Dende or Piccolo hasn't returned yet. Oh well.  
  
Elseware-  
  
"Alright Piccolo and Dende, do you want coffee?"  
  
"NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
"Muhahahahahahahahahaha! It worked! I am a true genious!"  
  
The End  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note: I was just wondering, but what do you all think of Mr. Popo in general? Please Review! =^_^=  
  
  



End file.
